Saturday
by Megs23
Summary: N/S and W/C The whole night shift is given a day off.


Title: Saturday  
  
Author: Megan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: N/S and W/C  
  
Summary: The whole night shift has a day off.  
  
A/N: This is in response to the challenge posted by Kel.  
  
Spoilers: Anything up through season 3 is fair game.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters do not belong to me.  
  
"What a week!" Sara exclaimed as she dropped herself onto the couch in the break room. The whole night shift had just wrapped one of the toughest cases they've ever had to deal with. All 5 of them worked on it for 5 straight days, only going home for quick naps, showers, and a change of clothes.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Nick said sitting down next to his wife of 7 years. He draped an arm around Sara's shoulders, and she laid her head down on him.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Catherine said joining them in the break room. "Did you get Grissom's page?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're here," Sara said through a yawn.  
  
Warrick and Greg joined them shortly. Greg sat down at the table as Warrick wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist and planted a kiss on her neck. "So what does he want?" he asked, joining Greg at the table.  
  
"Don't know" Catherine said still feeling the kiss. She poured cups of coffee for her coworkers and handed them out.  
  
Just as she sat down next to Warrick, Grissom walked through the door.  
  
"So what is this all about, Griss?" Warrick asked, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Because of the fact that all of you have worked the past 5 days, and did such a wonderful job solving the latest case, we were all given the weekend off," Grissom informed them.  
  
Every muttered a few "Yay's" and "Thank God's".  
  
Catherine stood up, a wild grin on her face. "Party at my house, Saturday! Be there! Oh, and bring squirt guns! Nick, Sara, you guys can bring Scott! Lindsey misses him so much! My pool was finally installed, so bring your swimsuits, too!" Catherine smiled again, kissed Warrick, and walked out of the room.  
  
***Saturday at Catherine's***  
  
Catherine was just finishing making root beer floats for herself, Lindsey, and Warrick when the doorbell rang. "Linds, can you get that?" She yelled to her 16 year old daughter.  
  
Lindsey was sitting in the living room finishing up her game on Play Station 2. "Yeah, Mom!" She yelled, hitting the pause button, and rushing to the door.  
  
Nick, Sara, and their 6 year old son, Scott were waiting on the front porch. "Lindsey!" Scott yelled wrapping his little arms around the girl's waist.  
  
"Hey Stud!" Lindsey had always said Scott was going to be a stud just like his daddy. He had the darkest brown eyes, cutest smile, and softest brown hair Lindsey had ever seen.  
  
Scott pulled back, and handed a small bag to Lindsey. It had one single blue and pink butterfly on the front. "I bought this for you!" He told her.  
  
Nick and Sara walked passed them, and into the kitchen where Catherine and Warrick were standing.  
  
Lindsey sat out on the front porch with Scott. "You bought this for me?" She asked him taking the bag.  
  
Scott looked down at his feet. "Well, mommy helped me. I don't have that much money."  
  
Lindsey giggled as she reached inside the bag. She pulled out a small velvet box. She smiled as she lifted the lid to reveal a silver necklace, with a small butterfly pendant. It had her birthstone in the center of it. "Its beautiful, Scott!" She gasped wrapping her arms around the boy sitting next to her. "I love it!"  
  
Just as Lindsey put her new necklace on, a black Tahoe pulled into the driveway. Greg hopped out of the passenger side. He had on a multicolored shirt. Lindsey thought it looked like someone had eaten a box of crayons, and then thrown up all over it. She giggled to herself, as Grissom hopped out of the driver's side, and the two men walked up to the house together.  
  
"Hey Lindsey! Hey Scott!" Greg shouted as he knelt down to give the two each a hug.  
  
"Hey Uncle Greg. Why'd you ride with Uncle Grissom?" Lindsey asked leading them all inside, taking Scott's hand in hers.  
  
"Well, I just got my Tahoe, since I'm finally a CSI, but someone forgot to give me the keys to this brand new Tahoe," Greg said.  
  
"Complaining again, Greg?" Catherine asked handing him a root beer float. "Whoa, nice shirt!" she added, blinking a couple times.  
  
"Funny, Cath, funny." Greg said taking a sip of the drink in his hand.  
  
Warrick walked up to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist. "OK, guys, how about we try out this pool!"  
  
Lindsey and Scott both ran for the backyard, and hopped in, without waiting for the others.  
  
"Scott! Be careful!" Sara yelled after him.  
  
Nick laughed, and pulled his wife into a gentle kiss. "Would you relax. Linds is with him."  
  
Sara smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
"OK, you two. Get a room!" Grissom said covering his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, seriously." Greg added, walking out to the backyard to join the kids in the pool.  
  
Grissom smiled at the two couples and joined Greg outside.  
  
Nick dropped his hand to the small and Sara's back, and led her outside, winking at Warrick as he past him.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Warrick turned to face Catherine, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"For being you." He said, his green eyes twinkling. "I love you so much, Cath. And I was wondering if - " He swallowed the lump in his throat as he dropped to one knee, taking Catherine's hands in his.  
  
"If what?" Catherine asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"If um... Well, if you'd marry me." Warrick said, getting to the point. He opened the small velvet box that he had pulled out of his pocket, and showed her the simple diamond ring.  
  
Catherine gasped. "Oh my God..." She glanced from the ring to Warrick's handsome face and back to the ring. "Yes! "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"  
  
Warrick stood up wrapping his arms around Catherine, and kissing her again and again. Finally he pulled back, and slide the ring on her finger, and then kissed her again.  
  
Just then, Sara rushed into the kitchen, and engulfed Catherine in a hug. Nick followed her, patting Warrick on the back. "Way to go man!" Both men looked over at the loves of their lives, and knew then and there that everything was perfect.  
  
***The End***  
  
A/N: OK, so it was a bit jumpy, random, and short. But hey, it was fun to write, and only took me a half hour! LOL Hope y'all like it, and don't mind too much that the focus wasn't completely on Nick and Sara.  
  
Megan 


End file.
